piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides/Deleted scenes
A gallery of images and videos from the deleted/extended scenes from On Stranger Tides. Images Official These images are from the deleted/extended scenes that appear on the Blu-ray/DVD Combo pack. Old Bill Image:LaughingWoman.jpg| Image:OSTCaptainsDaughterGuySleepDrinking.jpg| Image:Captsdaughterpatrons.jpg| Image:OSTOldBill2.jpg|"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Have a little tot of rum with Old Bill, here." Image:OSTOldBill.jpg|"Come on, be a good little pussycat." Image:Captsdaughterpatrons2.jpg| Image:Puttingtogetheracrew.jpg|"I heard you were putting together a crew." Image:OSTCaptainsDaughterJack.jpg|"If enough people keep saying it, then it must be true." Smart, Now! Image:SmartNow1.jpg| Image:SmartNow2.jpg|"Orders, sir." Image:SmartNow3.jpg|"I require a heading. I'll have my navigator to the helm." Image:GrovesSalute.jpg| Image:SmartNow4.jpg|"Aye, sir." Image:SmartNow5.jpg|"Well, smart now!" Image:SmartNow6.jpg| Image:Grovesleavinghelm.jpg| Image:Barbossa and gillette hmsprovidence.jpg| Image:ProvidenceSailingWide1.jpg| Image:ProvidenceSailingWide2.jpg| Tonight Image:QARTonight1.jpg| Image:QARTonight2.jpg| Image:QARStern.jpg| Image:Piratesworkingonsail.jpg| Image:Tonight1.jpg|"Tonight." Image:Tonight2.jpg|"Psst! Tonight." Image:Tonight3.jpg|"Psst! Tonight." Image:QARStarboard.jpg| Image:Tonight4.jpg|"Tonight." Image:Tonight5.jpg|"Tonight." Image:Garhengtonight.jpg| Image:Tonight6.jpg| Image:QARnightsailing.jpg| Tango Image:Jackholdingring.jpg Image:JackRingofThieves.jpg Image:TangoFinalCut1.jpg Image:Jackgreetingangie.jpg|"Hola. Come. Little drink?" Image:Angiemusicwinecandlelight.png|"Wine, music, candlelight...I think we've traveled down this road before, Jack." Image:TangoFinalCut2.jpg|"Yes we have." Image:Angiecatchinggoblet.jpg Image:TangoFinalCut3.jpg Image:Jackelicaabouttodance.jpg|"...winding, twisting, and turning, gyrating, writhing..." Image:TangoFinalCut4.jpg|"Do you recall Saint Dominique?" Image:AngieListeningToJackTango.png|"La Martinique. I tried to kill you in Saint Dominique." Image:Hardlyappropriateforafirstmate.jpg|"Hardly appropriate for a First Mate." Image:Jackwasithefirst.jpg|"Was I the first? I've often wondered." Image:Angiedancescene.png|"You can be so charming when you want something, Jack. The trick is finding out what." Image:TangoFinalCut5.jpg Image:Jackelicadancewideshot.jpg Image:TangoFinalCut6.jpg|"You and I can go to the Fountain together..." Image:JackelicaTangoClose.png|"...where we shall bathe one another in equal shares of fame..." Image:TangoFinalCut7.jpg|"...and other assorted debaucheries." Image:Jackelicadanceembrace.jpg|"And I tell you the ritual of the Fountain?" Image:Jackelicaveryclose.jpg|"Yes. The Profane Ritual." Image:JacktwirlingAngie.jpg Image:Jackrunningtorope.jpg Image:Swingingjack.jpg Image:Angielookingforjack.jpg Image:AngelicaJackExtendedTango2.png| Image:Jackpokingangie.jpg Image:Jackangiedancesceneextended1.png|"May I cut in?" Image:Somethingyoumightfindaninterest.jpg|"I have something you might find of interest." Image:Jackangiedancesceneextended5.png| Image:AngelicaJackExtendedTango1.png| Image:Jackangiedancesceneextended2.png Image:Firstitemieverstole.jpg|"First item I ever stole...for someone else." Image:Jackangiedancesceneextended3.png Image:Jackangiedancesceneextended6.png|"I had to trade it to learn the rules of the Fountain." Image:Jackangiedancesceneextended4.png|"Tell me the rules." Image:Jackelicadancespin.jpg Image:QARDance.jpg Image:Angieonground.jpg|"Can I trust you, Jack? I need you on my side." Image:Jack holding ring.jpg Image:TangoFinalCut8.jpg|"Oh, my dearest Angelica..." Image:Thickasthieves.jpg|"...you and I are as thick as thieves, love." Image:AngiewaterfromtheFOY.jpg|"Water...from the Fountain of Youth." Image:Jackondeck.jpg Image:Angietheshimmeringtear.jpg|"The shimmering tear of a mermaid." Image:Jackfarawaylook.jpg|"The Silver Chalices of Ponce de León." Image:Jackelicatogether.jpg Image:Somethingonboardyoudowant.jpg|"But there is something on board you do want." Image:Bottlecabinetlock.jpg Voodoo Doll Image:JackTalkingWithAngieAboutBB.png|"Your father, Blackbeard. He is evil, and he will kill you, given the chance. He cannot be saved." Image:VoodooExtendedExtra1.JPG| Image:VoodooExtendedExtra2.JPG|"You stole years of my life, Jack. You owe me." Image:VoodooExtendedExtra3.JPG| Image:VoodooExtendedExtra5.JPG| Image:VoodooExtendedExtra6.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended1.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended2.JPG|"I wonder..." Image:VoodooDollExtended3.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended4.JPG|"...does it work because it works, or because you believe that it works?" Image:VoodooDollExtended5.JPG|"Or because I..." Image:VoodooDollExtended6.JPG|"...want you to believe that it works?" Image:VoodooDollExtended7.JPG|"Or because you want me to believe you are only pretending for it to work?" Image:VoodooDollExtended8.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended9.JPG|"When in fact, it does." Image:VoodooDollExtended10.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended11.JPG|"You are unpredictable." Image:VoodooDollExtended12.JPG| Image:VoodooDollExtended13.JPG|"Untamable." Image:VoodooDollExtended14.JPG|"That's why I'm drawn to you." Image:VoodooDollExtended15.JPG|"You smell lovely." Image:VoodooDollExtended16.JPG|"But that's beside the point." Image:VoodooDollExtended17.JPG|"When are you going to admit, Jack Sparrow..." Image:VoodooDollExtended18.JPG|"...that you want me." Image:VoodooDollFinal1.jpg|"I want you." Image:VoodooDollFinal2.jpg|"Next question." Image:VoodooDollFinal3.jpg| Image:AngiePullingDollAway.png| Unofficial These are scenes that were filmed but never made the final cut of On Stranger Tides or its Blu-ray and DVD release. They appear in clips from the film's trailers and featurettes or from any related material or special features. Note: The following scenes are listed according to where they would appear in the final cut, with the titles having originated from the scene selection from the On Stranger Tides Blu-ray and DVD. On Trial Image:Gibbs_Jack_tale.jpg|"There's the Jack I know!" Stolen Identity Image:Jackandangelicaescapefromcdtavern.jpg|Jack Sparrow attempting to escape from the Royal Guard at the Captain's Daughter. The Queen Anne's Revenge Image:OSTtrailerZombieMasteratArms.jpg|Master-at-Arms aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:OSTJacksaysInteresting.jpg|"Interesting." Mutiny Most Foul Image:OSTRevealedFiredPistol.jpg|A pistol being fired. Lord Save Me Image:Blackbeard Offering a Doubloon to QAR Crew1.jpg|Blackbeard offers a gold doubloon to the man who captures a mermaid. Image:BlackbeardOfferingDoubloonPromo.jpg|"A gold doubloon to the man who spots the first! Do not be greedy. We need but a single one!" Image:MermaidSlap1.jpg|"Marina." Image:MermaidSlap2.jpg|"...Please don't." Image:MermaidSlap3.jpg| Image:MermaidSlap4.jpg| Image:MermaidSlap5.jpg| A Proper Mermaid Image:Jackwhitecapbaysword.jpg|Jack Sparrow getting his sword at Whitecap Bay. Through the Jungle Image:OSTAngelicaspeakingSpanishinJungle.jpg|Angelica speaking Spanish. Image:OSTJackWhatdidshesay.jpg|"What did she say?" Whatever Is Necessary Image:Jackhagoodone.png|"Ha ha! Good one!" A Sudden Urge to Jump Image:TVSpotAngieandBBthroughjungle.jpg|Angelica and Blackbeard searching through the jungle Jungle Pools Image:Angelicavineyjungle.jpg|The crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge making their way into the Jungle Pools. Do Not Waste My Tear Image:OSTMovieSurfersJackatFoY.jpg| Choosing the Dog Image:Barbossacrewcliffs.jpg|Barbossa's new pirate crew making their way to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:BarbossasFlagOSTFeaturete.jpg|Barbossa's pirate flag Videos File:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_On_Stranger_Tides_Deleted_scenes_-_Old_Bill_HD|Old Bill File:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_On_Stranger_Tides_Deleted_scenes_-_Smart_Now!_HD|Smart Now! File:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_On_Stranger_Tides_Deleted_scenes_-_Tonight_HD|Tonight File:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_On_Stranger_Tides_Deleted_scenes_-_Tango_HD|Tango File:Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_On_Stranger_Tides_Deleted_scenes_-_Voodoo_Doll_HD|Voodoo Doll Category:Galleries